Memories Ruined
by xXBlackBloodAngelXx
Summary: Today is July 15th. SOmething bad happened in Maka's life a year prior on this same day...find out what. SoMA and TsuStar!


**Hey I'm Back! This time I'm dedicating a One-shot to my OTP! This takes place the summer after Soul and Maka become partners.**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Soul Eater...Whether I kidnapped them or not is a different story.**

Maka Albarn woke up just like any other day. The birds were singing, Soul was snoring, and the sun had risen high into the sky. She got out of bed, took a quick shower, and started on breakfast. Humming to herself, she mixed some pancake batter, and then hesitantly added chocolate chips. For some reason, she knew she needed to make herself as happy as possible before noon. She didn't know why, she just knew she had to. Like for some reason today was a bad day. She had no idea why she felt like that, after all it was a beautiful summer day. She could be content in wearing a dark green miniskirt and a white tank top with her hair down, instead of wearing her bulky school uniform and pigtails. She heard shuffling from the other side of the room, and turned to see none other than her partner sitting at the kitchen table.

"Good Morning Soul! You want some pancakes?" She asked her half-asleep roommate in a sing-song voice.

"Sure, by the way do you know what day it is? I promised Wes that I would call him sometime before the 18th." Soul asked groggily. Maka's eyes widened, and she dropped the stack of pancakes on the table in front of him.

"It's the 15th, Soul" Maka said in a solemn voice. Soul, on the other hand was too tired to notice her change of attitude. Maka excused herself and ran to her room. There it fully sunk in that today was July 15th. Now she knew why she wanted to be extremely happy before noon so bad. It all started 1 year ago today.

_~Flashback~_

_It was the summer before they started the DWMA. Blackstar and Maka were watching the stars on the roof of Blackstar's apartment, since it was the best place to watch them. The two had been basically siblings since they met when Maka was three and Blackstar was four. Both of them were excited that they were finally able to fulfill their dream of becoming Meisters at the DWMA. _

_"Can you believe it, Blackstar? We're going to be Meisters in a little over a month!" A 13 year old Maka exclaimed excitedly. Blackstar chuckled at his friend's antics, and gave a wild grin._

_"I know! And even more people will know about my awesomeness!" Blackstar boasted. Maka rolled her eyes at her older brother figure._

_"Papa told me that we we're going to be the only ones who will know each other." She whispered._

_"Maka...I'm sorry, but i'm going to need you to pretend not to know me when school starts..."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because Maka, you're a nerd and I don't want to be seen with you. You sorta make me come off like a loser, when you're around..."_

_~Flashback~_

That was the worst day of Maka's Life. It was when she lost her best friend and brother. She knew she was crying by now, but she just didn't care.

"Maka, are you okay? Blackstar and Tsubaki are here." Soul's voice called through. He may act like he doesn't care, but she knows he does.

"I'll be down in a second, okay?"

"Sure thing Maka."

Maka dried her face. She could do this. She was Maka Albarn and she could do anything. She smoothed out her skirt and ran a brush through her hair. She could do this. She walked down the hallway and into her living room. Unfortunately, she came face to face with that blue monster, himself.

"Your god demands praise peasant!" He shrieked in her face. She couldn't take it. She nailed him in the balls with her foot. As he rolled on the floor in pain, she could only look at him in disgust. "Maaaaaka, why would you do that. I'm your friend and this is how you treat me?" he wailed.

"You're wrong about that!" She spat, "The only reason I even tolerate you, is because of Soul!"

"Maka-chan, leave him alone!" Tsubaki uncharacteristically yelled.

"Just leave. Both of you." She spat.

After they left she could only stare at the door.

"Maka are you okay? That was totally uncalled for." Soul asked. Before he could even finish getting his sentence out she had launched herself at him, crying as she clung to his chest. Everything was just too much and she couldn't take it. "Why are you crying?" Soul asked as he lifted her up in his arms and took them both to the couch. She was finally able to get words out instead of just blubbering, after a minute.

"Too-day is July 15th. Th-his day last year Blackstar told me to pretend I didn't know him so he wouldn't be embarrassed." She choked out.

"What do you mean pretend not to know him?"

"I met him when I was three and we grew up together since then. He was basically like an older brother to me, and he just left me in the dust just like that. Why did he do that, Soul?" Maka screamed at the top of her lungs. Soul just shushed her and slowly rocked her back and forth consoling her the best he could. After she fell asleep from crying so much he carried him to her bed and grabbed his motorcycle keys. He had a few things to say to a certain cocky blue-haired ninja.

* * *

"Blackstar Open the door!" Soul yelled.

"Geez Soul what do you want?" Blackstar asked opening the door so Soul could enter. Soul walked in an saw Tsubaki on the couch holding a bowl of popcorn.

"Hey Tsu," He greeted, "Maka told me what happened last year..." He let that hang in the air, and Blackstar's eyes widened. He brought up a hand and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I wish I would of never done that..." Blackstar admits, "I was stupid..."

"Blackstar what's Soul talking about?" Tsubaki interrupts the two boys.

"I've known Maka since I was four, and this day last year I told her to pretend she didn't know me because I didn't want to look like a loser..."

_SLAP!_

Tsubaki slapped Blackstar as hard as she could. She was beyond angry, how could someone who she admires this much do something like _THAT__?_

"How could you do that?" She whispered.

"I feel awful about it..."

"You are going to go to her house and apologize NOW!" Blackstar knew better than to argue with an angry Tsubaki and did what he was told.

* * *

"MAKA OPEN UP, THIS IS YOUR GOD SPEAKING!" Blackstar yelled like only Blackstar could.

"WHAT?" Maka asked harshly.

"I'm Sorry about what I said...how I told you to pretend you didn't know me...Soul and Tsubaki both talked some sense into me...can you forgive me?"

"I guess..." Maka sideglanced at the door frame.

"...Maka..."

Maka turned to look at him only to be tackled into an embrace. She struggled at first, but slowly she relaxed into it. The next thing she knew she was crying.

That day a brother and sister were reunited...

* * *

After Blackstar left Soul and Maka were cuddling on the couch.

"Thanks Soul, you're the coolest!" Maka whispered and kissed soul on the cheek.

To this day Soul swears he did not end up blushing and passing out from blood loss!

**SOMA! Please review! Reviews make me happy, and they make my psychotic tendencies turn into good things!**


End file.
